Reticence
by Desert of the Real
Summary: For being the One to save mankind, he could really be a dork sometimes. N/T fluff


Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to the Wachowski brothers, not to me. The lyrics that appear later in this story are from the Oasis song "Wonderwall", and therefore also do not belong to me.

Trinity was working. They were all lucky to be alive after the sentinels had breached the hull of the _Nebuchadnezzar_, she knew. The _Neb_ didn't fare so well, however; the hovercraft was so damaged that it would be a long time before it was in full flyable condition again. The nearest crew was at least two days away, and it would be impossible to return to Zion without their assistance.

This meant that Trinity and Morpheus, the only two able-bodied crew members presently on the ship, had to work constantly to ensure that the life supporting systems were in order. Tank was lying in the med bay in critical condition after Cypher's well-placed shot. Neo tried to help as much as he could, insisting that he was feeling no lasting effects after he'd died and come back to life, but Morpheus limited the time that he could work, a decision that Trinity couldn't agree more with. Someone who had taken several bullets to the chest just days previously had no business doing these menial tasks anyway. And besides, Neo couldn't fool Trinity: she could see him visibly wince if he picked up something particularly heavy or made an awkward movement, no matter how valiantly he tried to hide it.

On some level, though, Trinity was glad for the situation she was currently in. It gave her a mindless distraction from another situation that she particularly did not want to confront at the moment: Neo. They had barely spoken to each other since that kiss, with only the briefest and most awkward exchanges passing between them before they headed back to their respective rooms each night. It was constantly on her mind, and so was he. Words consistently failed her in the face of the man that she'd brought back to life. She wanted to say so much, but could not figure out how. It was a feeling of frustration and helplessness, and Trinity was never one for that. The _Neb_'s second-in-command was, quite simply, terrified of awkwardness.

She was appalled by her own pathetic response to the situation. Trinity, the infamous hacker who had cracked the IRS d-base. Trinity, the soldier who had escaped from agents more times than anyone in the recent history of the Resistance. Trinity, whose tenaciousness and total devotion to her duty had earned her a promotion to where she was now. Yet, when it came to the man that she loved most in the world, Trinity was completely vulnerable, a feeling that she completely despised and had spent the better part of her life fighting against.

They would eventually have to quit running circles around each other. She was pretty sure that he was no better at this stuff than she was, judging by the way he avoided her eyes when they did manage to converse or that adorable clumsiness that overtook his demeanor in her presence. They were nerds, she realized. Two socially awkward nerds trying to do the best that they could to overcome their own insecurities for a successful relationship. That, however, was proving to be a feat that was easier said than done.

A sound brought Trinity out of her reverie, echoing strangely throughout the ship. Briefly registering the hammer in her hand, she set it down on the cold, metal floor with a slight clang to find the source of the noise. After all, nothing else could really be more of a detriment to her productivity than her thoughts already had, and she figured that, even just this once, it would be all right to let curiosity get the better of her. Slowly, carefully, she followed the sound, taking care to not make too much noise of her own as she went. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she had to take caution besides.

It was a tune, she realized as she came closer to the ship bathroom, the source of the noise. It was… something vaguely familiar, something she might have heard briefly on the radio during a short jaunt in the Matrix. But, Trinity couldn't readily think of anyone on this ship that had a habit of singing.

She was now close enough to the bathroom door to barely discern words above the sound of falling water. "_And all the roads we have to walk are winding… And all the lights that lead us there are blinding… There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how…" _Trinity froze as she processed what she was hearing: her own thoughts, described perfectly in a song that someone else was singing. Her own thoughts, explained better than she herself could explain them. The realization of who was singing it further stopped her in her tracks. Neo.

Trinity couldn't help but allow herself a small smile. For being the One to save mankind, he could really be a dork sometimes. But that's what she loved about this man that had so wonderfully entered her life. Sweet, dorky, adorable, wonderful Neo. He now had such responsibility before him now, yet still was the same everyman he always was, the one who ate Captain Crunch in front of his computer while he searched for Morpheus. The one who helped his landlady carry out her garbage. The one who sang in the shower when he thought no one was listening. It was all she needed as a reminder of why she fell in love with him in the first place. And it proved to her, for absolute certainty, that he felt the same way about her.

Just as quickly as it had started, the singing stopped and the water turned off. Not wanting to let Neo know that he had been overheard, Trinity left quickly to resume her work before he saw her standing there. Their insecurities would be sorted out soon enough, and she would make sure of it. She had long feared falling in love and what it could do to her, but now she was ready to take a chance with it. With him. _Wow, Trinity_, she thought. _You're becoming a cheesy old softie right before your own eyes. Might as well go be in a damn Hallmark commercial while you're at it._

And for the second time that day, she smiled.


End file.
